"Baby Dino"
Baby Dino is the 12th episode of Kids World's Adventures of Dora The Explorer from Season 3. Characters present * Dora * Boots * Ryan * Pooh * Backpack * Map * Alvin * Boots * Baby Kermit * Baby Bugs Bunny * Backpack * Map * Swiper * Fiesta Trio * Huey * Dewey * Louie * Swiper * Fiesta Trio * Diego * Supra Star (debut) * Ultra Star (debut) * Mega Star (debut) * Baby Dino (character) (debut) * Mother Dinosaur (debut) * Plus Many More! Summary Dora, Ryan, Alvin, Boots, Diego and Kids World's Adventures Team help Baby Dino get home to Dino Island. Recap Dora, Boots & Diego find an egg rolling on the ground. They jump over it. Then, the egg hatches, Then a Dinosaur's head pops up. Diego explains that it's a baby dino. Then, Baby Dino's shell cracks open. Baby Dino gets hungry and Dora and Boots didn't know what kind of food he likes. Diego checks his field journal which has information of every animal and what they eat. First, the viewer had to help Diego find the dinosaur that looked like Baby Dino. The viewer figures out theat Baby Dino was an apatosaurus. Then, Boots gives him some leaves. Baby Dino eats the leaves & Baby Dino started to Grow longer and taller. Diego tells Dora and Boots that Baby Dino will grow to be as tall as 6 garbage trucks. Dora, Boots and Diego turn around and saw that Baby Dino got big. Baby Dino picks up Dora, Boots and Diego with his neck and then they slide down on his back. The way they slid down Baby Dino's back was the time where Boots tells Dora about the big slide her parents gave her. Suddenly, Baby Dino got sad because he wanted his mommy. Baby Dino perks up and they told him that they'll find his mommy. Dora, Boots & Diego check Map to find out where Baby Dino's mommy is. Map says that Baby Dino's mom is at Dino Island. Map explains that to get to Dino Island, They have to go down the river, go pass the Tyrannosaurus Rex to get to Baby Dino's mommy on Dino Island. Dora, Boots and Diego get going. On the way to the river, Boots dosen't see it. Baby Dino chews the leaves out of the way. Then, Dora, Boots & Diego get going to started to cheer for Baby Dino to help him get home. Baby Dino can stick his head into a cloud, roar loudly, make really big footprints and stomp very loud. Dora, Boots and Diego stomp along. After that, they try to catch some stars including 3 explorer stars named Supra Ultra & Mega. Supra, Ultra and Mega pick up Baby Dino. Baby Dino picks up Dora, Boots and Diego with his tail. They catch the stars and put them in the star pocket. Baby Dino lowers his tail down to have Dora, Boots and Diego back to solid ground. Then, Boots saw the river. Once there, they find 13 baby dinosaurs Diego explains that these chicken-sized dinos are called compsognathus dinosaurs. Despite their small size, they run really fast. Then, they hear a voice crying "My babies, my babies my 13 Babies!" It was a mommy compsognathus dinosaur on the other side of the river. Dora, Boots and Diego had to get across the river just like the 13 compsognathus dinosuars have to get a across the river to their mommy.What they need is a bridge that's really big and really long. Baby Dino makes a bridge by stetching his neck and tail for the babies to cross so they can get to their mommy. All of a sudden, the water started rushing and is moving faster! Dora, Boots & Diego count the 13 baby compsognathus dinosaurs. Dora, Boots and Diego get across too. After that, Mommy Compsognathus Dinosaur is happy to have her 13 babies back together. Not long after the compsognathus dinosaur family left, Baby Dino cries out for help because he got stuck in the river. Sudenly, Supra, Ultra & Mega come out of Dora's star pocket. The trio lift Baby Dino out of the river. Dora thanked them and Supra, Ultra and Mega return to the star pocket. Now they have go past the T-Rex. Boots couldn't see the T-Rex with all those hills. So, Baby Dino stretched up really high. The viewer finds the T-Rex. Dora, Boots and Diego continue their journey to get baby Dino home to his mommy. Suddenly, Baby Dino walks off and picks a big yellow flower for his mommy. But then, they hear Swiper. Boots thinks that Swiper will try to swipe Baby Dino's flower for his Mommy. Baby Dino gets Scared. Boots tells Baby Dino that they can stop Swiper hopefully. Swiper hides behind the bush and then he disappears. He reappears behind Baby Dino and the others. Baby Dino runs away from Swiper as he tries to swipe Baby Dino's flower for his mommy. Baby Dino gets frightened but, then he becomes brave and stops Swiper with Dora, Boots & Diego. After Swiper leaves, Diego tells Baby Dino that he was very proud of him for being brave & stopping Swiper. Then, Dora puts Baby Dino's flower in Backpack. Diego asks her if that flower will fit. Dora explains that Backpack can carry anything. Backpack winks and the big yellow flower goes inside. Then, the 3 & Baby Dino see the T-Rex. Diego tells them that the T-Rex can only see you if you're moving. Diego explains that the safest thing to do is freeze like a statue to keep the T-Rex from seeing you. Dora, Boots, Diego and Baby Dino had to tiptoe past the T-Rex so they can let her sing her baby to sleep. But, they had to freeze like a statue 3 times. But eventually, they made it past the T-rex without being seen. After that, They go to Dino Island where Baby Dino's mommy is. But, it was so cloudy and was hard to see Dino Island So, Baby Dino blows the clouds away. Finally, Baby Dino sees his mommy at Dino Island. He jumps into the ocean. Boots was impressed that Baby Dino can swim. Diego explains to Boots that apatosaurus dinosaurs are great swimmers. Dora, Boots and Diwgo get grabbed by baby Dino's tail and puts them on his back. They help him swim all the Dino Island. After Dora, Boots & Diego's ride on Baby Dino's back, they slide down on his neck onto the soft sand. Baby Dino wanted to get his flower out for his mommy now. So, Dora checks Backpack for Baby Dino's flower. The viewer finds it and Baby Dino catches it with his mouth. Mommy Dinosaur was happy that Baby Dino came home and gives hugs and kisses. He then gives his flower to his mommy. Then, Diego tells Dora & Boots that Mommy Dinosaur loves Baby Dino so much and that was time where Dora, Boots and Diego got Baby Dino home to Dino Island. Trivia * Alvin Seville, Baby Bugs Bunny, Baby Kermit, Winnie The Pooh, Tiana, Charlie Brown, Reese Ambler, Rydell, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Ash and his friends, Littlefoot and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, the Tom and Jerry kids, Tarzan and his family, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, AJ, Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Dr. Rabbit and Dr. Brushwell, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read Ash and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Terk, Tantor, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, The Gummi Bears, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Anastasia, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Kids World's Adventures Team, and the characters will guest star in this series. * Dora, Boots & Diego learn about dinosaurs. * This is Diego's 2nd appearance. * This is the first episode to introduce multiple explorer stars. * This is the 64th episode of the show. Explorer Stars * Supra * Ultra * Mega Gallery Baby Dino.png Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Episodes Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Trivia Category:DeviantART